Daddy's Blessings
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Sequel to Please, Daddy? “If you want her, you’ll have to protect her forever. Can YOU do that?” How will Sasuke answer Sakura’s overprotective father? SasuSaku/OOC-ness


Title: Daddy's blessings

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Romnce(just a bit)

Summary: [Sequel to Please, Daddy?] "If you want her, you'll have to protect her forever. Can YOU do that?" How will Sasuke answer Sakura's overprotective father?

* * *

Before our story starts, we two figures in green spandex standing in the orange glow of the sunset.

"Gai-sensei! I saw my lovely cherry blossom with the Uchiha! What shall I ever do, Gai-sensei?"

"You mustn't give up, Lee! You must work hard to get the girl! You must make her want you!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Will you two cut it out?" TenTen growled as she and Neji rolled one of the screens, the sunset scene in particular, into the store room.

"I agree. Please get to work right away." Neji spoke in a monotone voice.

"That reminds me," TenTen stamped her foot. "WHY ARE WE HELPING WITH THE SETS?! Don't we have any part in this story too?" TenTen pointed at the girl sitting on the Director's Chair, revising the script. "YOU! Say something!"

"Something." The dark-haired teenager muttered, causing a tick mark to appear on the back of TenTen's head. "Are you guys done yet? You're wasting precious space for this story."

"How cold…" Lee and Gai shivered as a cold gust of wind blew past the four of them.

"Anyway, Sasuke shall do the disclaimer."

"Hn. Jo does not own NARUTO."

"Otherwise, this bastard would've never left Konoha. Right, Naruto?"

"You bet dattebayo!"

* * *

"Is there something on your mind, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as they sat down to eat. Now that they have Kisuke's permission to date, Sasuke has been going over to Sakura's apartment for dinner every night, except when he decided to take her out, that is.

To be honest, this was all Sakura's idea, because she'd inspected his kitchen once and declared that he was 'not eating well'. What the hell is wrong with eating only tomatoes and onigiri? (A/N: Very wrong! Not enough nutrients, yes? It's just rice, tomatoes and seaweed, I guess.)

So now he dines with Sakura every evening except when he's on a mission, but sadly, Naruto did not allow him on missions often so that he can 'accompany his darling Sakura' more often.

"No, there isn't any thing on my mind at the moment." Sasuke lied.

"Oh… Then do you have anything planned this Sunday?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked while sipping his cup of tea.

"Well, my parents, my mom actually, insisted that you'd -I quote- ABSOLUTELY have to come over for dinner…"

Sasuke accidentally spat out his mouth of tea. (Like they do anime-style)

"…this Sunday because it's Father's Day." Sakura finished her sentence before sighing at the puddle of tea on her wooden floorboard. "You're gonna clean that up later."

"Hai…" Sasuke grumbled. To have dinner with the demon king AKA Sakura's way too overprotective father is not something Sasuke planned.

XXX

"So, what did my dearest son-in-law say?" Yuuko asked cheerfully as she brought out the tea and dumplings out to the dining table.

"Mom! He's not your son-in-law yet!" Sakura protested, a blush reddening her cheeks.

"True, but I'm hoping." Yuuko paused to take a bite of her dumplings. "So, has Sasuke proposed yet?"

"Not yet," Sakura sighed.

"I see, must be because of your father, I assume?"

"Most likely…" Sakura dropped her head and sighed.

"So, I wanted to ask you this when your father wasn't around," Yuuko grinned at Sakura mischievously. "Have you and Sasuke done 'it' yet?"

"Anyway," Sakura changed the topic before things got awkward. "How did you and dad meet anyway?"

"Well, I'm surprised you asked! It started off as an engagement that was decided on by your grandfathers, actually. I was about twelve years-old at that time and a chuunin while your father was a jounin at that time."

"Where did you two first meet?"

"We first met at a restaurant, along with both our families. I wasn't too keen of the prospect of having a fiancé, but what choice do I have? As my dad always said, we Hatakes have our pride."

"So how did you find dad at that time?"

"To be honest, I actually thought he was kinda cool and well… hot." Sakura erupted in a fit of giggles as Yuuko blushed like a teenager. "That aside, I had no objection of him until he said, 'I refuse to marry someone weaker than me'. It made me pissed, but I wouldn't admit it. Later, he insulted your uncle, saying 'This shorty's a genin? You got to be kidding me'. It made both of us angry, as long as I'm concerned. Your uncle was protesting, 'I'm NOT a shorty!' over and over again."

Sakura was amused at her mother's perfect imitations. "So what did you do?"

"I challenged him of course. I couldn't let him make me or my family sound so weak; I am the eldest descendant of Konoha's White Fang, after all."

"A-Ahh… So who won?"

"I did, of course! I won't let a man beat me, would I? I do have my pride as a woman and a Hatake, to uphold."

"Really; so how was dad's reaction?"

"He was totally out of it. He was so angry he took his anger out on a training ground. Flattened the whole area after a day or two, I heard, but that's child's play. I can do it easily after a few hours..." Yuuko took a sip from her tea.

"…" _Dad, you've married one scary woman…_

XXX

"Dinner with her parents?" Naruto asked, taking a huge gulp of his dear, heavenly ramen.

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered.

"So this is the ONLY reason why you treated me to ramen? You're kinda bad for a friend, teme." Naruto sighed and pretended to look disheartened.

"Well, I need advice, alright?"

"Why me?"

"Just help me already, dobe, you're making me pissed."

"Hey, I was just kidding."

"Hn."

"So what is it you need help with? Must be a real serious problem though, since you're desperate enough to ask ME, of all people. So! Ask away."

"Well, you see…"

XXX

"Guess what dear?" Yuuko gleamed as Kisuke took off his shoes.

"The bastard Uchiha refused your invitation?" Kisuke replied dully.

"No, how could he? He actually said yes!"

"Say WHAT?!"

"I'm so glad!" Yuuko clapped her hands with delight. "Now, I wonder what I should make? I heard he likes tomatoes, so a dish with that would be fantastic! Maybe I should check if I have any recipes that I could use…"

Kisuke sighed. Great, Father's Day dinner with the bastard Uchiha… I mean his possible future son-in-law is going to dinner with the family? Not what he wanted for Father's Day.

"You could give him a chance, Kisuke-kun." Yuuko smiled, setting a warm cup of tea on the table.

"I would but,' Kisuke ran a hand through his head of thick red hair. "I just want her to be happy."

"Look at her Kisuke, she's already happy."

"But still…"

Yuuko suddenly grinned like an evil cat. "Kisuke-kun, you are a lousy liar."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, you just don't want to give up our little girl to another man, don't cha?"

"That's…"

"Just admit it, you're so stubborn."

"Fine, I admit it. I guess losing Sakuya back then has made me like this."

"Dear… You know what happened to Sakuya isn't your fault. He would never want you to take the blame."

"I have always took the blame for Sakuya's death, Yuuko, and I always will. If it weren't for me…"

"Kisuke-kun, forget about the past and look towards the future. Don't worry; I'm sure Sasuke would be able to protect her. She will be happy with him, you'll see."

"I guess you're right, but," Kisuke grinned, "I'm not giving her up without a fight!"

"That' the spirit. Now, how about a little practice battle in the garden?"

"You're going to lose, Yuuko."

"No, I will be the victor, Kisuke-kun."

"We'll see about that. Don't forget our bet."

"I assure you, I will be winning that one."

XXX

"How does this look?"

"I told you a million times over, teme, you look fine in your regular clothes!"

"Ever heard of a good first impression, dobe?"

"Why bother with the first impression when you've already ruined it?" Naruto stated bluntly. "Just go up to the front door, give it a nice, firm knock, and get over with it already!"

"I guess…"

"Come on teme! This isn't like you! Now go and get this over with!" Naruto gave Sasuke a hard shove towards the house and disappeared down the street at a speed that would make his father oh-so proud of him.

"Darn that dobe…" Sasuke cursed under his breath. He took a huge breath in and exhaled. "Alright, I can do this…" He lifted a finger and was just _**this**_ close to pressing the darn doorbell of the Haruno house.

Slowly, his finger touched the surface of the doorbell; and all he need to do was to push that teeny weenie little button. Just a bit more…

"Sasuke-chan!" A loud, high-pitched voice behind him called out, almost causing him to jump. "What a coincidence!"

Sasuke slowly turned around. "Mrs. Haruno…"

"Please, call me Yuuko. Mrs. Haruno makes me sound so old. Oh! Do come in! We can't have you standing out here the whole time, can we?" Yuuko unlocked the door and opened it. "Do come in, Kisuke won't be home until a while, so make yourself at home."

"Is Sakura in?"

"I think she's on her way back here."

"…"

"Say, Sasuke-chan…" I'd wish she stop calling me that… "Do you know why Kisuke is so overprotective of Sakura?"

"No, I don't actually." Sasuke replied, slightly surprised that Yuuko brought the matter up all of a sudden.

"You do know that Sakura used to have a brother, don't you?"

"'Yes, Sakura told me about him before, but she hardly has any memory of him."

"Well… Sakuya, Sakura's brother, died when he was six. Her father still blames himself for his death."

"What… happened to her brother…?"

"He was kidnapped by a rouge nin that Kisuke had failed to defeat… And that was Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Kisuke could never forgive himself for not being able to save his own child… And so he became very protective of Sakura. You'd probably know why he doesn't approve of you."

"Because I was that sick bastard of a snake's apprentice."

"Yes… He fears that you would turn out to be just like him."

"I would never harm Sakura."

"He knows that, but he's too stubborn to let go…"

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura's voice interrupted the tense atmosphere.

"Ara?" Yuuko's tone changed. "You're home early."

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you here?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

"You two can talk about it if you'd like! I have to get dinner ready before your father returns home. Why don't you head out to the garden?"

XXX

"So that idiot Naruto dragged you here?" Sakura teased, sitting on Sasuke's lap as if he was carrying her bridal style.

"Yup." Sasuke sighed.

"What did you ask him, anyway?" Sakura playfully poked his cheek.

"That's… A secret."

"What kind of boyfriend keeps secrets from his girlfriend?"

"What kind of girlfriend pries into her boyfriend's privacy?"

"C'mon, just tell me… It's not like it'll kill you or anything."

"I think it will…"

"Just tell me? Please?" Sakura pouted cutely, in attempt to make him agree.

"No." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Aww… pl--" Sakura was interrupted when Sasuke pressed his lips roughly onto hers.

"AHEM. What do you think you're doing, young man?" Sasuke immediately broke the kiss. _Shoot! When did he comeback…?_

"Um… H-Hi, dad…" Sakura tried to smile. "When did you return?"

"Just in time to see what HE did."

"Time for dinner, everybody!" Yuuko interrupted, a gleaming smile on her face. "Kisuke-kun, how about you get a change of clothes? You reek of sweat."

"It isn't my problem! The Hyuuga kid put up a good fight."

"Well, they say is to be the next head of the clan though, despite being a branch member."

XXX

"Thanks for the meal!" Sakura chirped.

"Thanks for the meal." Kisuke and Sasuke (hey, it rhymes, LOL.) at the exact same time.

"Kisuke-san, can we please talk?" Sasuke asked while the ladies where in the kitchen.

"Hm?" Kisuke was slightly taken aback. _What does he want, I wonder?_ "Sure, we'll talk outside."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sakura and Yuuko overhear the guys' conversation. "I wonder what's up…" Sakura muttered.

"I have a good feeling about this." Yuuko smiled. "A really, really good feeling."

"What do you mean by that, mom?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Every time you say that something is nothing, mother, then that something must be something really important."

"Now now, what makes you think so?"

"Well, it happens every time."

XXX

"So, whatever you wanted to ask, just ask away, boy." Kisuke sighed.

"Well…"

"Don't 'well' me, brat. Just buck up a little confidence and just ask."

"I wanted to ask you… for your blessings."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to propose to Sakura… And before I do, I want you to bless us."

"Hmph… I figured this day would come." Kisuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "If you wanna propose to her, boy, you gotta prove to me you're capable first."

"In other words…"

"I'm asking for a battle. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm fine with it."

"I doubt you can beat me, boy. You're a million years too young to beat me, boy."

Sasuke sweat-dropped. _Now where have I heard that before…? Oh yeah, the previous story. Right._

"Well, what do you say, boy? Or are you gonna chicken out?"

"No way," Sasuke smirked. "I won't back out."

"I'll look forward to when you give up, then."

"That is not going to happen."

"Guys!" Yuuko peeked out from behind the sliding door. "Don't get too much blood on my lawn, okay?"

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BLOOD!? Mom!" Sakura's protested. "This is no joke! You're really going to let them fight?"

"Why not? It'll be a good show. Oh! I'll go call Kakashi!" Yuuko sped off to grab the phone.

"Mom…" Sakura sighed.

-Half an hour later-

"Yo!" Kakashi invited himself into the house. "What did I miss?"

"You're late! The battle's over!" Yuuko sulked. "Where were ya?"

"Well, you see, I kinda got lost on the long, winding road of life…"

"Liar," Kisuke muttered. "Can't you give a better excuse?"

"Oh, you look great; without a scratch."

"That's because Sakura's done healing him. She's handling Sasuke now."

"So who won?"

"Who do you think? Sasuke-chan did, of course."

Yuuko and Kakashi looked at Kisuke with an evil gleam in their eyes. "Pay up."

"Pay what?" Sakura asked, her arm clinging onto an almost-completely healed Sasuke.

"Our little bet.'

"Bet?"

"We bet who would win. Kisuke lost the bet AND the fight." Yuuko declared smugly.

"Hmph." Kisuke sulked, in a way that Sasuke found exactly like Sakura's.

"I think we got enough action for one night," Kakashi sighed. "I think the kids better be getting home."

_KIDS?! How old are we, ten year-old brats?!_ Sasuke's inner protested while the outer stayed almost-perfectly calm.

"Hey, Uchiha." Kisuke suddenly spoke, almost making Sasuke jump. "You know what you promised, and you better keep it."

"Of course." Sasuke smirked as they left the scene towards home sweet home.

XXX

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun. I hope tou-san wasn't too hard on you."

"He put up a rather good fight, I'd say. I've never had a battle this refreshing in ages."

"Well, dad is rather serious in battle, but judging by your injuries… erm, never mind."

"Never mind, huh?"

"Yeah…" _I don't have the heart to tell him that dad went easy on him… It might hurt his pride._

"Sakura," Sasuke's tone changed.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke went down on one knee, taking a small box out of his pocket.

"Sasuke-kun… don't tell me…"

"Sakura… Would you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Of course…"

_The End_

"Yosh! Cut!"

"Finally..." Sakura muttered. "I thought thought this would go on forever."

"Good job, everybody!"

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked, rather impatiently I must add.

"Yes, you can go make-out in the dressing and do all sort of clan-rebuilding thing for all I care."

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Kisuke choked.

"Anyway, forget about him. I would like to annouce that the 'Daughter Complex' series is officially completed! I hope you've enjoyed all three stories! My thanks go out to all of you who have read! Ohohohoho!"

"Director-san sure is hyper..." The staff sweat-dropped in the background. "Please review!"

"I still didn't get Sakura-san..." Lee sobbed.

* * *


End file.
